


Bloom

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nature, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plants, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Virgin Rey, ben is pratically naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Will you bloom for me?In which Rey meets Ben, the god of nature.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk writing this

The humans were destroying everything he had created.

All the life.

From the air.

The water.

To the ground.

To the animals.

And to everything.

Ben, the god of nature could not save everything.

The only thing he could do was protect what was left.

* * *

Something had happened to the forests. The forests were no longer lush and green. It was decaying. In the shade of black.

And the crops weren't growing. They were barren just like the fruitless forest.

The people were starving. Growing sick. There were no herbs. No herbs for remedies. There were no produce for the livestock. The people were malnourished. Dying.

It wasn't always like this. There used to be an abundance of vegetation.

The forests had been dying for some time for the last century but out of nowhere it died completely. The elders expected a couple centuries for this to happen.

The air was getting worse. And breathing was becoming harder.

The forest was becoming toxic for humans to go to but the people needed food. The forest was the only place that had food. All the animals had died out.

Rose was assigned to go to the forest today. To scavenge any fruit or herb left in the dead forest.

Rose was not a gatherer. She was the healer while her sister was the gatherer. Gathering was such a dangerous position. Her sister was lucky to come back with a broken arm and rib.

"For my sister," Rose reminded herself as she slowly walked into the forest. Her sister was at home resting. Her sister Paige was in no condition to go back. "And for the people," Rose said to herself, tightening the scarf around her mouth and nose to protect her from inhaling the toxins. She felt her knife that was strapped around her leg and tightened her grip around her satchel.

Rose was a healer. She knew what plants were good and what plants weren't. And so far she saw none that were good. All were poisoned and rotting. She looked up at the remnants of sun light as she went deeper into the forest. Into the darkness.

She pulled out a lantern form her satchel.

But there was nothing to cut. Everything was dead.

She adjusted her goggles and exhaled.

The gatherers used to go in groups into the forest but now the gatherers were dying off.

Rose's heart was beating rapidly.

This was not a safe place to be.

Her mind was playing tricks on her.

She kept hearing rustling sounds.

Could it be animals?

The wind?

Rose quickened her pace, trembling to grip the lantern. It felt as if she was being followed.

No.

Her mind was only playing tricks.

There were no animals left.

Ash began to fall, clinging on to her clothes.

Rose coughed. Ash? There was no fire -

The sound of rustling became louder.

She turned around. There was nothing.

She stopped - there's footsteps in front of her view - no it must be the footsteps of the people before.

The dark silhouettes of the trees were moving faster than the wind.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

The branches and leaves looked as if they were dancing.

She took a step forward.

The branches and vines slowed down and then...stilled. As if they were studying her. As if they had a mind of its own.

She blinked.

Wait.

Vines were not native to this forest.

Slowly she reached for her knife.

The plants attacked.

She sliced the plants as fast as she could but more kept coming at her. She hears something - screams. It sounded like a man -

Rose screamed as the vines and leaves wrapped around her in a tight hold. "Help!" she screamed as loud as she could. "He-

The vines wrap around her mouth and throat.

She attempted to bite them but the vines were vicious as if they were animals. The vines pulled her down to the ground.

A figure came from the shadows and appeared in front of her. It was a man except he didn't seem like any man. He was tall and pale and covered in nothing but black leaves. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you, the vines will strangle you faster," the man warned. His dark unruly hair hitting his eyes. He lowered his hand and the vines unraveled from her mouth.

"Help!" Rose called out in desperation for help. "Help!"

But no one called out.

"Mer-cy," she pleaded through sobs. "Mer-cy. Please - mercy- I was only trying to get food for my village - please mercy-

He flicked his hand to the right. The vines unraveled completely. "Run while you have the chance and tell your people to leave this place."

* * *

The village still needed supplies.

They needed food.

Herbs to make medicine.

Clean water.

"Please don't," Rose begged her friend. "Rey," Rose called out her friend's name in desperation and plea.

But her friend continued to pack. "There are children dying. Infants are starving because their mothers are too malnourished to produce milk. The people are becoming infected without the medicine and remedies. Your sister is getting worse. I have to help."

"Let me go with you -

"No," Rey said. "The people need you, you're a healer - I'm...I'm just nothing."

"You're not nothing!" Rey was a scavenger owned by Unkar Plutt since she was a child. She went around stealing from villages until Unkar Plutt found her worthless and abandoned her. But the village, they took her in. Rose's family took her in. Even though Rose knew Rey for two months, she felt close to Rey. Rey was a friend. And Rey needed time to rehabilitate from the years of conditioning and fending for herself.

"I am - I'm just scum -

"You're not! You have so much to offer - don't go - please the forest is dangerous. I was lucky to be spared."

"I've seen a lot Rose," Rey squeezed her hand. "Even if I don't make it at least I tried. I love this village. And I rather die than to just continue watching everyone suffer."

* * *

Ben had sensed something.

Another life.

Another fool, he thought to himself. His eyebrows furrowed. He had warned every human that entered his forest and yet they still come back. He was sure that the last human that came here would have convinced the villagers to stop going to the forest. He had stopped cleansing the earth for the last couple weeks and disguised himself and yet they stay.

But they were humans.

They did not listen to anyone.

They just take what they want.

The gods do everything for them and yet humans betray them.

He smells something, nectar.

Sweet nectar.

He blinked. That was odd. There shouldn't be nectar at this state. He didn't allow anything to grow today. No clovers. No little sprouts. Nothing.

Ben waved his hand to kill the nectar but the scent remained poignant.

This was not of his creation.

He blinked again. If it wasn't his creation than what could it be?

The scent smelled so sweet.

The god of nature couldn't help but to be drawn to the scent.

* * *

He searched for the scent in a haze. The aroma was strong, consuming. It made his mouth water.

Ben wanted to devour the sweet nectar.

He had never smelled like it.

He stopped in place. There was a human. Human - he had forgotten about that - he was too absorbed in finding the nectar.

There was a human sitting by the contaminated river. A human girl.

He waved his hand and made the branches and leaves hide him.

The god of nature whined. He wanted to go to the nectar - he was so close to it but he had to get rid of the human.

He could easily scare her off but he was interested to why she was near the river. She was bending down - no certainly she must have sense not to drink the murky water.

Ben was about move his hand when he realized she was lifting a small rabbit from the water.

Shoot, he thought he tucked all the animals away. He does this during the day so the humans wouldn't take them to eat them. And that frustrated him that he gave the humans an abundance of food and yet the humans ate animals.

She will eat the rabbit! Frantically he made the plants come to snatch her wrist and the rabbit but he held the plants in mid air for she made a movement that he wasn't familiar with. To his surprise she's cleaning the rabbit with her sleeve.

"Don't drink that," the human girl chuckled. She reached for her satchel and pulled out a container of water. She placed the rabbit on her lap and poured some water in her hand. "Go ahead. I'm sorry I don't have much."

Ben's eyes flickered at the sight. Most humans he witnessed would have snatched the rabbit to make into a stew.

But she didn't do that. Once the rabbit drank she left it be and proceeded deeper into the forest.

Perhaps she wasn't like the other humans.

Perhaps he should let her be. She was just like a rabbit, poor and defenseless. She fumbled to hold on to the lantern and herbs book. She was not a gatherer or a healer. She knew nothing about the forest.

The moment she left he snatched the rabbit from the ground and took the rabbit where he hid the rest of the animals during the day.

Ben began to search again for the nectar but he kept running into the girl.

It didn't occur to him until the third run in that she was what he had smelled.

He didn't know humans could smell so sweet. Flowery and honey like. He had never seen her before. The god of nature knew she was not a healer or a gatherer by the way she kept cutting the wrong plants. _Those were not edible,_ he wanted to say. J _ust because you see some green sprouts against all the dead plants doesn't mean they are good_ , he wanted to add.

With a little flinch of his fingers he pulled the plants out of her satchel. He kept his distance and followed her.

He was perplexed and wondered how she looked underneath all the coverings.

He wanted to peel the layers one by one like petals off a flower.

He liked her scent very much so and he was certain he would like what he would see.

* * *

His body was becoming feverish.

And the forest reflected this.

The forest became humid for he was beginning to sweat.

He could not control how he felt.

His powers were fueled by his emotions and right now he was feeling hot.

He started to shed a few leaves from his body.

* * *

It was hot, Rey thought. She pushed up her sleeves and wiped the sweat trickling down her forehead. Droplets of sweat was collecting on the inside of her goggles and mouth covering. She wanted to take off her gloves but she knew it was dangerous. There were so many thorns and sharp branches here.

She sat down on a rock and looked through the plant book. Fruit and vegetables were easy for her to detect but she hadn't seen anything. There was some greens in front of her and she wanted to make sure they were good. It was hard to tell, the plants all looked the same.

The plants were identical to the drawing. She grabbed her knife and went closer to the plants.

Rey paused and examined the plants closely. There was dust on them, an orangish yellow dust. Almost amber colored. That wasn't mentioned in the book. She looked up. The trees had it, this dust. Almost as if the trees were secreting it. And it was getting everywhere on the plants.

She had never seen anything like this before.

She looked around.

The dust was everywhere.

It probably wasn't a good idea to pick these plants.

She exhaled and kept going. She wanted to drink her water but she knew it was better to save it for the walk back.

She kept going.

The village needed food.

She did not want to return empty handed.

But the heat was getting to her.

She ended up taking off her bandages that she wore underneath her sleeves. She rolled up her sleeves completely. If she could she would take off most of her clothes.

It was hot. She needed to sit down for a little bit. She sat underneath a tree with the most leaves. She scrambled for her water and drank what was left. It wasn't much.

Rey sighed. She cannot come back empty handed. Most of the plants she had cut were gone. They must have fallen out of her bag.

Without a thought she took off her mouth covering to wipe her face. She put her goggles over her head and wiped her face completely.

She sneezed then.

She shouldn't have done that.

She breathed in some of the dust.

She was about to wrap the cloth back on until sap fell and hit her and the cloth.

She sneezed again.

Rey acted quickly and tore the end of her dress for a covering.

"Are you an offering?" a voice asked.

Rey looked up, sneezing.

There was man standing in front of her. He wasn't wearing any clothes but he was covered in leaves. This was the man Rose had saw. Tall, taller than any man in the village. Dark unruly hair. Dark eyes. The description Rose gave was exact except there was more flesh than leaves. She sees much of his torso and legs. The leaves were falling from his body.

Rey wondered if he was aware that the leaves were shedding. She lifted her gaze from the leaves and focused on him.

"A what?" she raised her eyebrow. She wrapped the cloth around her nose and mouth. She sneezed still. The cloth was not meant for protection.

"An offering," he tilted his head.

She watched his eyes dilate.

"For me," he added, his eyes flickering at her.

She blinked. And stared at him again. This was not any man. He was a god. She can tell by his appearance. That he was not an ordinary man. Everything about him seemed chiseled to her. "Are you...are you..." she paused. "Are you the god of poison?"

The man shook his head. "I'm the god of nature."

Rey wrinkled her nose. " _You_?" she asked incredulously. "You are the benevolent god of nature?"

"I go by Ben for short," he corrected.

"I'm not an offering," Rey said quickly. "I'm here looking for food and herbs for my village," she explained.

"I've never smelled anything so sweet," he licked his lips feverishly. "And never seen anything so pretty."

What's that got to do with anything? "Please - god of n -

"Ben," he corrected, taking a step closer.

"Ben," she paused to fan herself. She was beginning to feel hot. And her breasts felt very swollen. "Ben -

"What's your name?" he interrupted her.

"Rey."

He smiled. "Rey. Such a pretty name."

Rey blinked. He had such a nice smile. And warm eyes. This couldn't possibly be the one that attacked Rose.

"The village needs help," she said, cutting to the chase.

"Your kind have been poisoning the environment for years. I'm tired of helping. Humans keep causing damage despite my pleas and patience."

"So you're just going to let us die?" This couldn't be the god of nature. The god of nature was kind and caring.

He didn't respond.

"What if I was an offering?" she countered.

"Then I'll say I like what I'm seeing."

Her cheeks flushed. And so did the rest of her body.

She feels sap hitting her foot. She looked around from the source. But it didn't come from the trees. And it wasn't sap. He was aroused. Rey couldn't help but to look at it, his crotch. The leaves were still shedding. One by one. And were slowly exposing his cock.

She couldn't stop staring. It's so massive. Long - thick - and hard. His cock was still leaking on her foot. It's twitching so much in desperation. She had seen men naked before (usually by accident from all the years of breaking into homes and taking valuables). But the men she had seen were not like this. The men were small, even when they were aroused.

"Keeping going," he said hoarsely.

She found herself thumbing his dripping tip as her other hand ran along his shaft. When did she? But she couldn't stop touching it. He's dripping on to her hand.

He makes a whining sound.

She paused to lick her hand. He tasted so good - like honey- she sucked her fingers dry. Sweets were a delicacy and she rarely had them.

The god of nature moaned at the sight. "I can smell how wet you are."

She was. And she wanted more of him. She found herself on her knees now. She brought her moist fingers and ran along his shaft again, pulling herself closer to his sweet tip -Rey sneezed. And it gives her a moment to take her hands off of him and think what she had done. What? What was she doing? Touching a stranger - a god of all things. She stood up, her face becoming pale in horror. "I'm sorry - I didn't know what came over me -

"It's alright - I'm not sure what's happening to me either," he said, his eyes becoming heavy.

She feels vines wrapping around her ankles. But her eyes are locked on to him. There was something about his eyes. The warmth of them - the rich browns. The vines were wrapping her to him, latching on to him but she didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk writing this  
> but I'm proud of the Ben's full name in this fic <3 Benevolent God of Nature lol   
> sorry


End file.
